Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to data management, and more particularly to integration and tracking of medical data across electronic medical record systems for specific purposes.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic Medical Records (EMR) systems create and maintain all patient data electronically. The system captures patient data, such as patient complaints, lab orders, medications, diagnoses, and procedures, at its source at the time of entry using a graphical user interface. Authorized healthcare providers can access, analyze, update and electronically annotate patient data even while other providers are using the same patient record. The system also permits instant analysis of patient data to identify relationships among data elements. The system also includes a capability to access reference databases for medical consultation.
However, patient medical records are highly sensitive documents, and it is crucial to maintain confidentiality of the records and allow only qualified people to have access to them. Physicians and hospitals are subject to sanctions for any violations of patient-physician confidentiality. For example, if the database is to be used for data mining, the identity of the patients must be protected from researchers seeking information. Even the system administrator of the database should be prevented from accessing the medical records stored in the database. If individual patients are allowed access to the database, they must have access to only their own medical record.
In view of the above, there is a need of a system and method to perform surveillance of access to the medical records by patients and health care providers and thus provide enhanced security and confidentiality based on access tracking.